August 30
Events *1363 - Beginning date of the Battle of Lake Poyang; the forces of two Chinese rebel leaders— Chen Youliang and Zhu Yuanzhang—are pitted against each other in what was one of the largest naval battles in history, during the last decade of the ailing, Mongol-led Yuan Dynasty. *1574 - Guru Ram Das became the Fourth Sikh Guru/Master. *1590 - Tokugawa Ieyasu enters Edo Castle. (Traditional Japanese date: August 1, 1590) *1799 - Capture of the entire Dutch fleet by British forces under the command of Sir Ralph Abercromby and Admiral Sir Charles Mitchell during the Second Coalition of the French Revolutionary Wars. *1800 - Gabriel Prosser leads a slave rebellion in Richmond, Virginia *1813 - Battle of Kulm: French forces defeated by Austrian-Prussian-Russian alliance. * 1813 - Creek War: Creek Red Sticks carried out the Fort Mims Massacre. *1835 - Melbourne, Australia is founded. * 1836 - The city of Houston is founded by Augustus Chapman Allen and John Kirby Allen *1862 - American Civil War: Battle of Richmond: Confederates under Edmund Kirby Smith rout a Union army under General Horatio Wright. * 1862 - American Civil War: Union forces are defeated in Second Battle of Bull Run. *1873 - Austrian explorers Julius von Payer and Karl Weyprecht discover the archipelago of Franz Joseph Land in the Arctic Sea. *1897 - The town of Ambiky is captured by France from Menabe in Madagascar. *1896 - Eight provinces in the Philippines were declared under martial law by the Spanish Governor General Ramon Blanco. This included the provinces of Batangas, Rizal, Cavite, Nueva Ecija as well as the nearby areas. *1909 - Burgess Shale fossils discovered by Charles Doolittle Walcott. *1914 - Battle of Tannenberg. *1918 - Fanya Kaplan, an assassin, shoots and seriously injures Bolshevik leader Vladimir Lenin. This, along with the assassination of Bolshevik senior official Moisei Uritsky days earlier, prompts the decree for Red Terror. *1922 - Battle of Dumlupinar, final battle in Greco-Turkish War ("Turkish War of Independence"). *1941 - World War II: Siege of Leningrad begins. *1942 - World War II: Battle of Alam Halfa begins. *1945 - Hong Kong is liberated from Japan by British Armed Forces. * 1945 - Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, General Douglas MacArthur lands at Atsugi Air Force Base. *1956 - Lake Pontchartrain Causeway opens. *1962 - Japan conducts a test of the NAMC YS-11, its first aircraft since the war and its only successful commercial aircraft from before or after the war. *1963 - Hotline between U.S. and Soviet leaders goes into operation. *1967 - Thurgood Marshall is confirmed as the first African American Justice of the United States Supreme Court. *1974 - A Belgrade-Dortmund express train derails at the main train station in Zagreb killing 153 passengers. *1984 - STS-41-D: The Space Shuttle Discovery takes off on its maiden voyage. *1990 - Tatarstan declares independence from the RSFSR. *1999 - East Timorese vote for independence in a referendum. Births *1334 - Pedro of Castile (d. 1369) *1377 - Shah Rukh, ruler of Persia and Transoxonia (d. 1447) *1705 - David Hartley, English philosopher (d. 1757) *1720 - Samuel Whitbread, English brewer (d. 1796) *1748 - Jacques-Louis David, French painter (d. 1825) *1797 - Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley, English writer (d. 1851) *1808 - Princess Ludovika of Bavaria (d. 1892) *1813 - Princess Mathilde of Bavaria d. 1862 *1821 - Anita Garibaldi, Brazilian warrior; Garibaldi's wife (War of Tatters) (d. 1849) *1839 - Gulstan Ropert, French Catholic prelate (d. 1903) *1848 - Andrew Onderdonk, Canadian railway contractor (d. 1905) *1852 - Jacobus Henricus van 't Hoff, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1911) *1856 - Carle David Tolmé Runge, German physicist (d. 1927) *1860 - Isaac Levitan, Russian artist (d. 1900) *1871 - Ernest Rutherford, New Zealand-born Nobel Prize in Chemistry laureate (d. 1937) *1884 - Theodor Svedberg, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1971) *1893 - Huey Long, American politician (d. 1935) *1896 - Raymond Massey, Canadian actor (d. 1983) *1898 - Shirley Booth, American actress (d. 1992) *1901 - Roy Wilkins, American civil rights leader (1981) * 1901 - John Gunther, American writer (d. 1970) *1906 - Joan Blondell, American actress (d. 1979) *1908 - Fred MacMurray, American actor (d. 1991) *1912 - Edward Mills Purcell, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1997) *1912 - Nancy Wake AC GM, New Zealand-born World War II secret agent *1913 - Richard Stone, Bank of Sweden Prize winner (d. 1991) *1915 - Robert Strassburg, American composer (d. 2003) *1918 - Ted Williams, American baseball player (d. 2002) * 1918 - Billy Johnson, American baseball player (d. 2006) *1919 - Kitty Wells, American singer *1922 - Lionel Murphy, Australian politician (d. 1986) * 1922 - Regina Resnik, American mezzo-soprano *1923 - Vic Seixas, American tennis player *1924 - Geoffrey Beene, American fashion designer (d. 2004) *1925 - Laurent de Brunhoff, French writer and illustrator *1928 - Lloyd Casner, American racecar driver and owner (d. 1965) *1930 - Warren Buffett, American entrepreneur * 1930 - Jerry Tarkanian, American basketball coach *1931 - Jack Swigert, American astronaut (d. 1982) *1933 - Don Getty, Canadian politician *1935 - John Phillips, American singer (Mamas and the Papas) (d. 2001) *1937 - Bruce McLaren, New Zealand car racer and manufacturer (d. 1970) *1939 - John Peel, English radio disc jockey (d. 2004) * 1939 - Elizabeth Ashley, American actress *1941 - Ben Jones, American actor and politician *1943 - Robert Crumb, American cartoonist * 1943 - Jean-Claude Killy, French skier *1944 - Molly Ivins, American political humorist (d. 2007) * 1944 - Tug McGraw, American baseball player (d. 2004) *1946 - Peggy Lipton, American actress * 1946 - Queen Anne-Marie of Greece *1947 - Allan Rock, Canadian politician and diplomat *1948 - Lewis Black, American comedian * 1948 - Donnacha O'Dea, Irish poker player and swimmer *1949 - Peter Maffay, German musician * 1949 - Ted Ammon, American financier (d. 2001) * 1949 - Christopher Collins, American actor and comedian (d. 1994) * 1949 - Don Boudria, Canadian politician *1951 - Timothy Bottoms, American actor * 1951 - Dana, Irish singer and politician *1953 - Robin Harris, American comedian (d. 1990) * 1953 - Horace Panter, British musician (The Specials and General Public) * 1953 - Robert Parish, American basketball player * 1953 - Ron George, American politician *1954 - David Paymer, American actor * 1954 - Alexander Lukashenko, President of Belarus *1958 - Martin Jackson, British drummer (Swing out Sister) * 1958 - Anna Politkovskaya, Russian journalist (d. 2006) *1959 - Mark 'Jacko' Jackson, Australian rules footballer and actor *1960 - Master Sgt. Gary Gordon, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 1993) * 1960 - Guy A. Lepage, Quebec humorist, television host and producer *1962 - Alexander Litvinenko, Russian KGB officer (d. 2006) *1963 - Michael Chiklis, American actor * 1963 - Paul Oakenfold, British disc jockey *1964 - Gavin Fisher, British engineer *1966 - Michael Michele, American actress *1968 - Vladimir Malakhov, Russian ice hockey player *1969 - Dimitris Sgouros, Greek pianist *1970 - Michael Wong Guang Liang, Chinese Malaysian singer *1971 - Lars Frederiksen, American guitarist (Rancid and UK Subs) *1972 - Cameron Diaz, American actress * 1972 - Pavel Nedvěd, Czech footballer * 1973 - Lisa Ling, American journalist *1974 - Javier Otxoa, Spanish cyclist * 1974 - Mark Gottlieb, American game designer and web columnist * 1974 - Aaron Barrett, Lead singer/guitarist of Reel Big Fish *1975 - Radhi Jaidi, Tunisian footballer *1976 - Mike Koplove, American baseball player *1977 - Shaun Alexander, American football player * 1977 - Marlon Byrd, American baseball player * 1977 - Elden Henson, American actor * 1977 - Kamil Kosowski, Polish footballer * 1977 - Jens Ludwig, German guitarist *1978 - Swizz Beatz, rapper/producer *1979 - Juan Ignacio Chela, Argentine tennis player * 1979 - Leon Lopez, British actor * 1979 - Niki Chow, Hong Kong actress and singer * 1979 - Tavia Yeung, Hong Kong actress *1982 - Andy Roddick, American tennis player * 1982 - Will Davison, Australian racing driver *1983 - Jun Matsumoto, Japanese singer and actor * 1983 - Jonne Aaron, Vocalist of the Finnish Band Negative * 1983 - Gustavo Eberto, Argentine footballer (d. 2007) *1984 - Anthony Ireland, Zimbabwean cricketer *1985 - Richard Duffy, Welsh footballer * 1985 - Steven Smith, Scottish footballer *1986 - Ryan Ross, American guitarist and lyricist (Panic! at the Disco) *1988 - Ernests Gulbis, Latvian tennis player Deaths *526 - Theodoric the Great (b. 454) *1158 - King Sancho III of Castile (b. 1134) *1428 - Emperor Shōkō (b. 1401) *1483 - King Louis XI of France (b. 1423) *1580 - Emmanuel Philibert (b. 1528) *1617 - Rose of Lima, Peruvian saint (b. 1586) *1619 - Shimazu Yoshihiro, Japanese samurai and warlord (b. 1535) *1723 - Anton van Leeuwenhoek, Dutch tradesman and scientist (b. 1632) *1751 - Christopher Polhem, Swedish scientist and inventor (b. 1661) *1856 - Gilbert Abbott à Beckett, English writer (b. 1811) *1879 - John Bell Hood, American Confederate general (b. 1831) *1886 - Ferris Jacobs, American politician (b. 1836) *1896 - Alexei Lobanov-Rostovsky, Russian statesman (b. 1824) *1906 - Hans Auer, Swiss architect (b. 1847) *1907 - Richard Mansfield, American actor and manager (b. 1857) *1928 - Wilhelm Wien, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1864) *1935 - Henri Barbusse, French novelist and journalist (b. 1873) *1938 - Max Factor, make-up artist and cosmetic manufacturer (b. 1877) *1940 - J.J. Thomson, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1856) *1941 - Peder Oluf Pedersen, Danish engineer and physicist (b. 1874) *1943 - Father Eustaquio van Lieshout, Dutch Catholic priest (b. 1890) *1946 - Konstantin Rodzaevsky, Russian fascist (executed) (b. 1907) * 1946 - Grigory Semyonov, Russian counter-revolutionary (executed) (b. 1890) *1949 - Arthur Fielder, English cricketer (b. 1877) *1961 - Charles Coburn, American actor (b. 1877) *1963 - Guy Burgess, English-born Soviet spy (b. 1911) *1970 - Del Moore, American comedian (b. 1916) *1971 - Nathan Leopold, American murderer (b. 1904) *1981 - Vera-Ellen, American actress (b. 1921) * 1981 - Mohammad-Ali Rajai, Iranian statesman (b. 1933) *1985 - Taylor Caldwell, English-born author (b. 1900) *1989 - Seymour Krim, American journalist, essayist, and literary critic (b. 1922) *1991 - Jean Tinguely, Swiss painter and sculptor (b. 1925) *1993 - Richard Jordan, American actor, (b. 1938) *1994 - Lindsay Anderson, English film director (b. 1923) *1995 - Fischer Black, American economist (b. 1938) * 1995 - Sterling Morrison, American guitarist (The Velvet Underground) (b. 1942) *1996 - Christine Pascal, French actress and director (b. 1953) *1999 - Raymond Poïvet, French comics artist (b. 1910) *2001 - Ivor Spencer-Thomas, English farmer, entrepreneur and inventor (b. 1907) *2002 - J. Lee Thompson, English film director (b. 1914) *2003 - Charles Bronson, American actor (b. 1921) * 2003 - Donald Davidson, American philosopher (b. 1917) *2004 - Fred Lawrence Whipple, American astronomer (b. 1906) * 2004 - Indian Larry, American motorcycle builder and stuntman (b. 1949) *2006 - Glenn Ford, Canadian-born American actor (b. 1916) * 2006 - Naguib Mahfouz, Egyptian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) *2007 - Michael Jackson, British beer and whiskey author/expert. (b. 1942) * 2007 - Charles Vanik, American politician (b. 1918) Holidays and observances *Peru - Saint Rose of Lima's Day. *Turkey - Victory Day (to commemorate the Battle of Dumlupinar in 1922). *International Day of the Disappeared *Feast day of Felix and Adauctus External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August